My dream of Kristen Stewart
by lovelykstew
Summary: I dreamt about Kristen Stewart! Please review ! Thanks and enjoy it!


It was Saturday night in London; there was a fashion show and the after party. I went there to watch the models on the catwalk. Most of the people were famous and celebrities who were so into the fashion. I was with my cousin who was so into the fashion as well. So we enjoyed watching the models on the catwalk. At some point I turned my face curiously that reminded me of someone, it was maybe Kristen Stewart but I wasn't sure about it. Because the lights were a bit dark and I can barely see her. I asked my cousin to make sure if this is really Kristen Stewart.

I was whispering to Kate "Kate, let me ask you something, listen, there is someone next to me and tell me if she reminds you like Kristen Stewart?"

Kate returned her face and looked straight to Kristen to make sure.

"Um yeah, she reminds me like her" Kate said

I rolled my eyes "Really? Are you serious"?

She told me to calm because I got so enthusiasm because Kristen is my dream to meet her so badly.

"Can you please calm down? Just act normal and talk to her". Kate whispered

Kristen was still looking at models. I was looking at Kristen straight her face and everything. She was wearing some jeans and a top that she wears always. Her sunglasses were on her head. She had a long strawberry-blonde hair and her hair was very softly. She smelled really nice and she was really beautiful. Meanwhile when the fashion show finished. She looked at me and she whispered to me just "Hi" and I said "Hello" back. My mind was blank and I didn't know what to say and a while later my body was shaking and my heart started beating.

Kristen was looking at me like weird, because she knew me somewhere.

"Do I know you somewhere?" Kristen asked me

"Um what do you mean do you know me somewhere?" I was wondering what she was talking about

"Um, I don't know, I know you somewhere but I am not sure. I think I bought some work of yours when I went to an exhibition in London and I saw you somewhere but too bad I didn't meet you there so I had a chance to meet you here at the fashion show."

"Really? Wow, well maybe I didn't see you at some point. But well there you are!" I laughed

"Yeah! I totally loved your work! You are so different than the others from what I saw. I have never seen such an awesome style you got in art!" Congratulations!" She smiled

"Well, thank you Kristen!" I smiled back

"So, are you going to the after party tonight"? Kristen asked

'Yeah we are, are you?"

"Yeah I am." She smiled

The people started to leave from the fashion show

"Um listen, do you have any plans before the after party?" I asked

"Uh, no. Do you want to do something together?" Kristen replied

"Yeah sure, but the worst thing is that we don't drive." I ashamed a bit

"Uh no no, I don't have a problem. I have my Mini cooper outside. You will guys like it I am sure of it!"

"Are you sure?" Kate asked

"Yeah there is no problem, I like you guys, why didn't I meet you before?" She laughed

And I laughed too

So we followed Kristen to get in the car. I whispered to Kate "I can't believe it, this is so fucking real Kristen Stewart! She was next to me in the sit! Oh my God, can't you believe it Kate?" I was so excited

'Yeah I know! But now just be calm she will think that you are crazy so just take a deep breath"

I took a deep breath and acted normal. We both got in the car. I was on the front sit and Kate was on the back sit

I was looking at Kristen driving the car all the time and Kristen was asking me why I was looking at her all the time. I told her that I am a biggest fan of Kristen from all the movies and not only that it's because I love her personality and everything about her.

''Well the fans love me the way I am and I am glad for it. But you are the special girl I have never seen before'' She said

'Am I-...? What..? Are you serious that I am a special girl?''

''Yeah you are!'' She smiled

''Oh my God...Thank you Kristen I am glad that we become friends!'' I shocked when she said that and I wanted to hug her but Kristen was driving so I couldn't and I was scared if we will have an accident so I waited till we arrive so that I can hug her.

''Me too, so where do you want to go?'' She asked

''Wanna go to a coffee place in the center of London?'' Kate replied

''Sure no problem! By the way, can I take a photo with you when we arrive at the coffee?'' I asked

''Sure'' Kristen replied and smiled

We arrived at the coffee. There were lots of people in series and we had to wait. Meanwhile when Kristen was with us, lots of fans were screaming because she was here and wanted an autograph from her. And some paparazzi looked at Kristen's car because they recognised it and they found it also they knew that Kristen was at the coffee. They were taking tons of photos of her in every detail on what she was doing. There were flashes around us, Kristen gave some autographs for her fans and took some photos with them and then we went to order our coffee. Kate and I were trying to be calm because it was so loud when the fans were screaming. So when we ordered, we found our table to talk.

''My God, the fans were screaming and my ears hurted me'' Kristen said

''Yeah I know, well do you want to go somewhere private?'' I asked

''Sure let's go to my car somehwere to drink our coffee'' Kristen said

''Ok.'' I replied

The paparazzi were photographing us, we all three were looking down and at some point Kristen held my hand do not lost because they were tons of paparazzi out there. Awww, how sweet she held my hand, my heart is flying like around hearts.

One of the paparazzi asked to Kristen one personal question.

The man asked ''Kristen! Kristen! Kristen! Are you and Robert together?''

Kristen didnt reply one of her answers because she didnt want to answer so we continued walking towards to Kristen's car. We got in the car the only thing was that Kristen was driving and we were trying to find a place which there were not some bastard paparazzi or the fans.

We found a calm place near the Big Ben, we sat and talked. Kristen asked us where we are from. I said that I and Kate are from Cyprus and we asked her if she knows where it is and Kristen knows where it is. I said ''Really? Cool!'' Someday you can come to Cyorus, you will love it!''

''I am sure I will'' Kristen replied

''Hey Kristen, can I take a photo with you?'' I asked

''Sure'' She replied

I picked my camera from my handbag and at some point before we took the photo, my phone was on vibrate which means that I got a message.

I was wondering who was. It was Taylor. Before I read the text, there was the background of Kristen on my phone and she said ''Uh ! Wow, you are so obsessed with me huh?'' Actually, this is my favourite picture of me so far.'' She smiled

''Really? Me too it's my favorite as well!'' I smiled back

So then I read the text that Taylor sent me but I was wondering where did he find my number. Well, because we shared our number and maybe Kristen gave my number to Taylor so he texted me: ''Hey Stalo, how are you? I am Taylor, Kristen gave me your number, is this ok?'' I replied ''Yeah, it's ok, hey nice to meet you. We are in Big Ben right now but we will leave soon because there will be the after party. Wanna come?'' Taylor texed me: ''Yes, I am already invited so I will see you soon'' I replied ''See you.''

Kate was asking me who was on my phone and I didn't say anything because I had to surprise her so I just told her only that was my mum. If I am fine being in London. But Kate was still wondering about this but she left this subject so now we took a few pictures with Kristen. The pictures we took were awesome. Also Kristen asked me if I like photography. I said that I love photography so much and it's my hobby to take photos. She told me that someday she wants me to take some photos at my studio. I said that it will be awesome, «I'd love to» Kristen was hugging me and so excited about it.

I looked at my watch to see what time it is so we had to go to get ready for the after party. I asked Kristen what clothes we were going to wear, casual or elegant. Kristen told me that there will be casual so I only had to change was the white long top and I fixed my make up that was all. Kate was wearing jeans with a nice blue top and she fixed her make up as well. Kristen was wearing a grey top with blue jeans and her converse shoes and also she still had her sunglasses on her head.

Kristen texted me to get out of the house so we did. We were in the car and put the music on and we were all singing until we got to the after party. When we arrived, Taylor texted me that he arrived so that we all meet up. We were still in the car to find a parking. I didn't say anything to Kate about meeting with Taylor. It was surprise. I was whispering to Kristen that it will be awesome and Kate will freak out.

''Oh come on why are you two whispering? Can you tell me guys?'' Kate asked and she wanted to know so badly what it was.

''You will see Kate, just wait and see." I replied

Kate was looking at me a strange face and I said that she has to wait.

So we got in the party and found our table, I saw Taylor coming and I said Kate that she has to close her eyes and she was still wondering.

''Why do you want me to close my eyes?'' Kate wondered

''Shut the fuck up and close your eyes, God!'' I yelled

She closed her eyes and she thinks that something will never happen special for her. And I moved my hand to tell Taylor to come over so I took Kate's hand over to Taylor's hand. Kate is still wondering who's the hand from?

''Hey, who's the hand? I feel like softly and so strong like werewolf.'' Kate asked and wondering

''I can't tell you Kate you have to guess.'' I said

I and Kristen were laughing and looking at each other and we hold our hands until Kate has to figure out who was.

''Oh my God, is it Taylor Lautner?'' She rolled her eyes and she opened them. Her heart was beating that fast and she was so shocked seeing Taylor's face and she immediately hugged him! ''Oh my God, is this real you, Taylor?'' Taylor laughed and he said that this is him.

''Oh my God, you are sort of beautiful!'' Kate said

He laughed and he said ''Thank you, shall we dance?''

With so excited she said ''Oh of course, I'd love to!'' and they danced.

I and Kristen were dacning as well. Kristen said ''It was a good surprise huh?''

''Oh defenitely it was! Did you see Kate's face ?'' I laughed

''Yeah I know, it was a good one'' She smiled

And then we both I and Kristen went out for a cigarette. So we went out and talked. It was 4 in the morning, and Taylor, Kate were still at the party. So I texted that we were both going to London for a while and Kate said ''Yeah, go ahead, I will be with MY Taylor! By the way, thank you for this both of you, really! I was so wow oh my God this is so fucking awesome you did guys to me! Kisses'' And I smiled so we only were I and Kristen in London in her car, we both talked a lot and we took tons of photos, we were doing stupid stuff, we were both giggling also we both laughed hard as well. We stopped a bit to rest and Kristen were looking straight at my eyes and I was wondering what she was thinking about I asked ''What?'' Kristen said ''You are the special girl I have ever met before and you are the girl I wanted to meet for the rest of my life'' and she hugged me and smiled.

**What ya'all think about my story? Please review! Thank you!**

**THE END**


End file.
